Bubblewrap
by finem
Summary: RSR Riku really wonders at how Sora's brain works sometimes...


**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed

**Warnings: **Unrepentant PWP. Here there be mansex. Don't like, don't read.

**Notes: **It's my first! How exciting…

-:-finem-:-

**Bubble-Wrap**

"Y'know, bubble-wrap is a total metaphor for sex."

Riku took a moment to choke on his cola, coughing and wheezing and hacking up fizzies before he could manage something close to a coherent response.

"What!?" Short. Sweet. Not much air required.

"Bubble-wrap," Sora repeated, raising the sheet of plastic air pockets he'd been playing with. The mail had come. Sora's mother had sent them cookies, and as always, the package had been encased in a protective layer of bubbles, something that Sora, arguably, enjoyed more than the cookies themselves. Riku had always wondered about that, but this was…not even close to the kind of reasoning behind the reaction that he was expecting.

"I mean think about it," Sora said standing from his seat at the table and moving towards Riku, bubble wrap in hand. "There's all this pressure that you build up, pressing on it, pushing it, stretching it." Riku's eyes were drawn down to Sora's hands as the brunet demonstrated his point with one large bubble. "But eventually it's too much, and then…"

There was a small *pop* as the bubble burst, and Riku shifted uncomfortably on the bed, jeans starting to feel a bit tight. So maybe he did see what Sora was getting at…and maybe Sora was demonstrating his point a little too well.

"Sometimes you get really good ones," Sora continued, voice breathy as he came closer. There was a louder pop from one of the bubbles. "Sometimes they're not so good." Riku watched as one of the bubbles flattened with barely a fanfare at all. "But you keep going back, because there's just something so…" *pop* "…satisfying about a good…" *pop* "…popped…" *pop* "…bubble."

By this time, Sora was straddling Riku's hips, smiling devilishly as he inched forward holding the bubble wrap between their bodies.

"Don't you think so, Riku?"

Now, Riku knew that Sora was teasing because there was clear evidence pressing into Sora's thigh that proved that Riku got the idea and more than agreed with Sora's argument. But Sora kept right on popping that damn bubble-wrap, smirking as he watched Riku twitch with every bubble that burst. The best Riku could manage through this was another cough as the last bit of soda he'd inhaled made it's way out of his lungs, resting his hands lightly on Sora's hips and rocking forward just so.

"One day I'm gonna figure out how your brain works, Sora." Riku smiled, ghosting his lips over a tanned jaw, "and then I'm gonna sell my research to science," gentle nuzzle, "and use the money it brings in to pay off our student loans." Here he stole a lingering kiss, just the slide of tongue over Sora's full lips, teasing, hinting, but nothing deeper. Riku smirked when Sora hummed pleasantly against his mouth.

"Mmm, Ri, you're speaking my language. You know how hot it makes me when you start planning our way out of debt."

"I'm starting to get the idea," Riku purred, kneading the soft flesh of Sora's ass as he rocked his hips forward a little more, and that seems to be some kind of breaking point for Sora. Suddenly Riku was being pushed back on the bed, Sora's arms draping over his shoulders as the smaller male fell into a kiss that was far from teasing. Riku opened his mouth wide, welcoming Sora's searching tongue, moaning deep in his throat when he shifted on the mattress and heard a quiet pop, felt a tiny release of pressure. Sora had apparently dropped his sheet of bubble wrap, and their combined weight was making short work of it, and there was something disturbingly hot about the idea of doing what they were doing on top of that sheet of air and plastic.

"We should just cover the bed in this stuff," Sora moaned, grinding their hips together and shivering as another couple of bubbles popped at the movement of.

"Don't tell me you've been fantasizing about fornicating over bubble wrap," Riku laughed breathily as Sora's eager mouth ran over his jaw, warm, sun-browned hands questing up his shirt to tease at his nipples.

"No," Sora breathed, shifting his hands up to get Riku's shirt off, Riku lifting his arms to aid in the process. "I fantasize about riding you, long and hard." Sora's hands were everywhere, sliding over the smooth skin of Riku's shoulders, toying with the bug bite near the base of his skull. "Watching you come so hard you can't even see straight." He began working his way down, sliding from Riku's lap to kneel on the floor, hands tracing the contours of Riku's abdominals before moving to cup his erection through the thick fabric of his jeans. Riku bit back another moan, rocking his hips forward into the touch. "The bubble wrap's just a convenient excuse to get the party started."

Riku couldn't hold back the moan at the tease in Sora's voice, and Sora smirked, inching Riku's zipper down far too slowly for Riku's liking. Riku lost it for a moment, growling in the back of his throat as he shoved Sora's hands away, unsnapping his jeans and ripping the zipper down in record time. He lifted his hips, pulling them off along with his boxers in one tug with one hand while the other fumbled, seeking out the hand that he'd slapped away moments before.

Sora obliged him, allowing his hand to be guided to Riku's aching erection, squeezing lightly when his skin contacted the hot flesh.

"Tease," Riku breathed, thrusting up into Sora's fist. "Touch me like you mean it."

"And what if I don't mean it?" Sora breathed just over the head of Riku's cock, and Riku twitched, sucking in a breath when another bubble from the wrap popped under him.

"Fuck you," he growled, squeezing at Sora's hand in and attempt to tighten the grip.

"In a minute, babe," was the cheeky reply, and then Sora's hand was gone and Riku was just about seeing red…or maybe blue in this case.

He sat up, waiting impatiently for Sora to return, taking the opportunity to kick his jeans the rest of the way off as he heard rustling from the bathroom. A moment later, Sora reappeared, dropping the lube on the bed as he began undoing his belt.

"You know what else bubble-wrap reminds me of?"

"Hmm?" Riku stood from where he was, taking over the job of removing Sora's pants as he pressed open mouthed kisses to Sora's throat, enjoying the vibrations as Sora's moaned into the touch. But then Sora was pulling away from him showing the little red package in his hand and Riku could not deny that the little flat condom pack was reminiscent of a flattened bubble on a sheet of bubble-wrap.

Before he could make any comment on this, Sora was pushing him, and the back of Riku's knees contacted the edge of his mattress and fell backwards, ass landing on the abandoned sheet of bubble-wrap on the bed, popping a few more of the pockets in the process.

"Now lie back," Sora commanded him, spreading Riku's legs open and draping himself between them. Riku did not protest this, just leaned back on his elbows and waited, watching so that he wouldn't miss anything that Sora was about do.

Sora, for his part, reached for the lube on the bed, popping the top and squirting a small portion into his palm. Riku's eyes followed his every move, breath hitching in anticipation as Sora rubbed his hands together, warming the liquid before wrapping his fingers around Riku's erection and squeezing. Riku hissed through his teeth, shifting on the bed and popping a few more bubbles under him.

Insane as it seemed, the bubble-wrap added to the moment, made it just a little kinky. Intensified the sensations, and pushed everything to be that much better. Riku rolled his hips with it when Sora began stroking him, the lube removing any of the drag that might have taken away from the sensations, giving him nothing but the smooth friction of flesh on flesh, and it was good. So, so good. He didn't know that lube would make this much of a difference with a hand job, but all that slick heat…mmm, he'd definitely just learned something new. It was actually starting to feel a little too good, spikes of sensation dancing across his nerves, and Riku reached out to halt Sora's hand.

"Put it on," he whispered breathily, and enjoyed the lust clouded look that came over Sora's eyes at the words. Sora nodded once, licking his lips as he brought the package to his mouth, carefully ripping it open with this teeth. Riku shifted, breathless and dizzy, aching with need as another bubble popped below him.

"C'mon," he urged, and Sora didn't leave him waiting. He hummed a little in pleasure a little in relief when Sora slipped the cool rubber over his engorged head. It was always one of the sexiest things he could imagine, Sora using his teeth to make a small pocket at the top as he rolled the condom down over Riku's penis. One final nuzzle to too sensitive flesh and then Riku'd had enough.

He sat up, kissing Sora breathless and dragging him backwards, both of them groaning at the slide of their sweat slicked skin, and Riku liked where they were. Cocks hard and pressed together, moving against each other, grinding. He liked the breathy little moans that Sora made, the way calloused hands ran over his arms and shoulders like they didn't know where to stay. Riku loved the feel of Sora's ass in his hands. Soft, yet firm. Round. Perfect. But there was something that Riku knew they would both love more.

The lube was in his hands before he realized he was searching for it, and he worked by feel behind Sora's pack coating his fingers with the stuff. He felt Sora jump as a few cool drops landed on the heated flesh of his back, and then he felt Sora tremble as he slid his fingers back. Riku quested between Sora's ass cheeks, seeking his entrance, circling a finger around the sensitive area, not yet pushing in because he knew how that drove Sora wild.

"Now who's the fucking tease," Sora moaned into Riku's neck, body shaking from the feeling, and Riku could only manage a deep chuckle as he continued to circled, lube making the slide so easy.

Sora let out a garbled noise when Riku applied pressure but no enough to get past the ring of muscles. He smirked, moaning in his throat, thoroughly turned on by the sight of Sora wantonly pressing his ass back, seeking out the finger that Riku kept just out of reach.

"Fine, I'll do this myself," Sora grunted, sitting up, coating a finger in the lube that had spilled on his back and doing just as he said. Riku watched transfixed as Sora arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning. Riku's voice joined in without permission, and Sora gasped, rocking back onto his own finger.

"You just gonna sit there or are you going to help me out?"

Riku gulped, reaching his hand back to slip a finger in along side Sora's and it was so hot, working together to prepare him, that Riku had to concentrate very hard to keep himself in check when another bubble popped beneath their combined weight. Then Sora was pulling their fingers out, picking up the lube with shaking hands and coating Riku liberally before lifting on his knees and positioning Riku's throbbing need exactly where they both wanted it to go.

Their joined moans filled the room as Riku entered him at last, Sora throwing his head back as he slid down Riku's shaft, inch by aching inch. Riku watched him, eyes glazed, hands on Sora's hips, caressing, guiding. There was a little whimper from the back of Sora's throat once he was seated fully, and Riku was forced to squeeze his eyes shut at the wave of sensation that came when Sora shifted, circling his hips just enough to stoke the lust that had already been smoldering in Riku's gut for far too long.

And this was what Riku loved. Sex with Sora was never the same. Sometimes if they were pressed for time, it was fast and hard, both of them driving for that edge from the start, getting there as quickly as they could. Other times it was slow and sweet, both taking the time to enjoy each other's bodies, drawing out their climax and basking in the afterglow. This time, Sora was setting the pace, and Riku could only let his head fall back and clench his teeth at the slow rolling motion that Sora was making. He was doing something with his muscles that was making Riku see white, too lost in the sensation to be able to think at all beyond the tight heat that would became tighter at uneven intervals.

There was a little pop and puff of air from the plastic against his ass, and Riku felt his hips twitch up at the sensation. This didn't escape Sora's notice and in the next moment, he was leaning forward, changing the angle. He ran his hands over Riku's chest, squeezing his nipples. Hard. And then he was moving faster. The different position made everything that much more intense, Sora's muscles squeezing in time with every roll of his hips and Riku was lost. He thrust up into that heat wildly, breath coming in ragged gasps, fingers clawing into Sora's ass.

"S-Sora," he moaned out desperately, realizing too late that he was already way too far-gone. "S-stop, I'm go-gonna, Sora..."

"Come for me, Riku."

Another pinch of a nipple and that was it. The world went white, Riku crying out hoarsely as he came apart.

Even as he drifted back down from his high, he could hear Sora's breathy moans, and gave a moan of his own when he saw what Sora was doing.

"Riku, you are so fucking hot," he crooned, fisting his erection, hand slick with lube as he rolled his palm over the flushed head. "Fuck." His breath was coming more ragged and Riku knew that he had to be so close. It took Riku a few more seconds to realize that Sora's other hand was squeezed around the base of his cock, keeping Riku hard while Sora continued riding him. Riku managed enough fine motor skill to take over that job for him, and then it was just watching Sora. Feeling his thighs tremble over Riku's hand, seeing the lust in his eyes, hearing the breathy sounds that he was making. After not very long, Riku didn't have to hold himself any more, that tight heat keeping him hard all on its own.

"Fuck, Sora, _fuck_," Riku moaned desperately. It was too much, too soon. He couldn't take any more.

"Pop another bubble for me, Riku," Sora commanded, voice deep and sultry and so hot. It sent a stab of lust through Riku's body that was painful in its intensity. His hips arched, and just over the sound of their panting breath, there was a little 'pop,' and Sora purred.

Warmth was spattering over Riku's stomach and chest, and Sora's body was arching forward, hips jerking spasmodically, and his muscles were clenching and his voice low and wanton and…

_...oh god, yessssss…_

When Riku came back to himself for the second time, Sora was collapsed on top of him, heart pounding hard enough that Riku could feel it against his own chest. Sweat and other things were cooling on their skin, but Riku felt like he was glowing. God. That had been the best sex they'd had since…since like…_ever_.

Riku brought his hands up to stroke Sora's back just for the sensation of it, mildly amused when he realized they'd never gotten his shirt off.

"So," he began after a few minutes of catching his breath, "bubble-wrap?" Sora looked up at him, an absolutely devilish smile on his face.

"Bubble-wrap."


End file.
